Incoming Storm
by Coughie
Summary: Jesse and Jem have their first mission with the Road Rovers


Jesse & Jem - Incoming Storm  
  
By Kristen Coughlan  
  
Road Rovers belong to Warner Bros. The Lone Dog Team, Jesse, and Jem belong to Kristen Coughlan copyright 1998-2002. Otto, Samantha Maddog, Ben Maddog, Abby Maddog, Vicki Maddog, Molly Maddog, Kyra, Linda Maddog, Roger Maddog, Amos Doggie, Hannah Doggie and Starlight are creations of Robert Baer copyright 1997-2002. Misty Maddog is a creation of Bart Walls. Catman is a creation of John Butler.  
  
Setting: Road Rover Headquarters (Transdogifer Room) There was a loud BOOM! Otto, Samantha, the Lone Dog Team, Amos Doggie, Hanna Doggie, Jesse, and Jem were transported into the room.  
  
Jem (impressed) Wow! That was so cool.  
  
Rebel points towards the transdogifers.  
  
Rebel (blunt) Lets get this over with. Jesse, Jem into the transdogifers.  
  
Jesse (disappointed) Do we have to?  
  
Bud (coaxing) I'll sorry, guys. If mom finds out about you becoming Cano-sapiens, we are done for.  
  
Lily (blunt) She will notice sometime. The transdogifing process makes our aging equal to a human in both cano-sapien and dog form.  
  
Samantha (blunt) They never went through the transdogifer. They were changed into cano- sapiens by Amos.  
  
Otto (blunt) I scanned them. Their metabolism is equal to a young adult human.  
  
Bud (blunt) We can see that, Otto.  
  
The Master appears on the balcony. All the cano-sapiens looks up.  
  
Master (greeting) Greetings, Rovers.  
  
All The Rovers (greeting) Greetings Master.  
  
Master (blunt) So Rebel, Lily, Bud, these are your younger siblings.  
  
They nod. Jesse and Jem become nervous.  
  
Lily (blunt) Yes, Master.  
  
Amos (blunt) Amos turned dem into cano-sapiens to help fight off Parvo's cano-mutants.  
  
Hannah (blunt) They did quite well, I might add.  
  
Jesse and Jem smile.  
  
Master (interested) Really? (he thinks for a minute) Would you two like to join the Road Rovers?  
  
Jesse looks over at Rebel. Rebel shakes his head 'no'. Jesse sighs.  
  
Jesse (disappointed) I'm sorry but . . .  
  
Angel comes into the room.  
  
Angel (official) Master, we have a big problem.  
  
Master (concerned) What is it, Angel?  
  
Angel (official) Storm has stolen missiles and if his demands are not met, he will fire them at US and Canada's key cities.  
  
Master (stern) What are his demands?  
  
Angel (official) He wants control of both countries.  
  
Jem (worried) Oh no.  
  
Master (stern) Rover, you must track down Strom and shut him down. Otto, can you call the Collie Squadron?  
  
Moments later there was a loud BOOM!! Ben Maddog, Vicki, Misty, Abby, Linda, Roger and Kyra arrive in the briefing room.  
  
Tasha (confused) Where is Molly?  
  
Abby (blunt) She is in court right now.  
  
Tasha (blunt) Oh.  
  
Linda (blunt) She said she would join us as soon as the trial is over.  
  
Jesse (to Master, blunt) My sister and I would like to help too.  
  
Master (pleased) Good. The more, the better. Ben, you are in charge of this mission.  
  
Rebel gives Jesse a very stern look. Jesse smiles nervously.  
  
Setting: Army Base (Night Time) The Lone Dog Team, Collie Squadron, Amos, Hannah, Otto, Samantha, Jesse and  
  
Jem are transported to the army base where the missiles were stolen. The place was empty.  
  
Kyra (confused) Where is everybody?  
  
Rebel (stern) I suggest everybody should split up into groups of six.  
  
Ben (order) Good idea. I'll go with Rebel's team and check out the North end of the complex. Otto Sam, Roger, Amos, Hannah and Abby, go west. Linda, Misty, Kyra, Vicki, Jesse and Jem, go east. We will meet back here in an hour.  
  
Everyone but Ben (agreeing) Right.  
  
Rebel, Lily and Bud looks at Jesse and Jem.  
  
Lily (stern) Be careful, you two.  
  
Jem (smiling) We will.  
  
Everyone goes his or her separate ways. The Lone dog team and Ben run north.  
  
Bud (confused) I wonder where everybody is?  
  
Chase (confused) This is very creepy.  
  
Tasha (scared) I know.  
  
Ben (blunt) I got a bad feeling about this.  
  
Rebel (scared) I got the feel it's a . . . (hidden doors appear beneath them) TRAP!!!!  
  
All them fall through the hole when the doors opened.  
  
Setting: West side Otto, Samantha, Roger, Amos, Hannah and Abby are looking around.  
  
Amos (confused) Amos be wondering where de soldiers be.  
  
Otto (blunt) I am detecting 15 humans coming this way.  
  
Abby (blunt) Maybe it's some of the soldiers that work here at the base.  
  
Hannah (worried) I hope.  
  
Suddenly something strikes Amos and Hannah in the neck. They grab at their necks and pull out tranquilizer darts. They quickly faint.  
  
Roger (scared) Oh no.  
  
As Abby rushed over to Amos and Hannah's side, someone on the roof of on of the building dumps water on her.  
  
Abby (stunned) What the . . .?  
  
Samantha (stern) It's a trap.  
  
As soon as Samantha stops talking, a magnetic beam hits Otto.  
  
Otto (weak) Systems not functioning.  
  
Otto goes offline.  
  
Samantha (angry) Otto!!!!  
  
Several of Storm's solders come out of the shadows and point their weapons at them.  
  
Soldier #1 (stern) Drop your weapons and put your paws up!!!  
  
Abby, Roger and Samantha drop their weapons and put their paws up. Two soldiers remove their collars.  
  
Soldier #1 (stern) Follow us.  
  
Soldiers pick up Amos and Hannah. The soldiers surround Samantha, Roger and  
  
Abby and force them into one of the buildings. Otto was left behind.  
  
Setting: Underneath the base The three of them are lead into a room with cage with force fields for bars. The Lone Dog team and Ben are already there. One of the soldiers deactivates the force field on two of the cages. They put Amos and Hannah in one of the cages and Roger and Sam in another. Abby in put in a cell with Ben that consistently spray water.  
  
Samantha (demanding) Where is my husband?  
  
The soldiers ignore her and turn the force fields back on.  
  
Voice (smug) Well, Well, What do we have here?  
  
All the Rovers but Amos and Hannah (growls) Storm!!!  
  
Setting: Meeting spot Jesse, Jem, Linda, Vicki, Kyra, and Misty returned to the meeting spot.  
  
Jem (confused) Where is everyone?  
  
Jesse (stern) I don't like the look of this.  
  
Kyra (agreeing) Me too.  
  
Jesse (blunt) I will take a quick look around.  
  
Jesse disappears into thin air.  
  
Setting: West side of base Jesse appears beside Otto. He sees several soldiers coming toward him.  
  
Soldier # 2 (stern) There is another one. Get him.  
  
Jesse grabs hold of Otto's arm. As he is teleporting he is shot in the arm.  
  
Setting: Meeting Spot Jesse returns to the meeting spot with Otto. At the same time there is a loud BOOM!!! Molly Maddog comes on to the scene.  
  
Misty (concerned) What happened?  
  
Jesse (blunt) I teleported to the west side of the base and I found Otto like this. Some people in grey uniforms come out the shadows and point their weapons and Otto and I.  
  
Vicki (blunt) That means this base is one big trap to capture us.  
  
Kyra sees Jesse's arm. She takes out her first aid kit off her utility belt.  
  
Kyra (stern) Jesse, you're breeding.  
  
Kyra begins to look at Jesse's wound. Molly looks at Otto.  
  
Molly (stern) Otto is severely damaged. I will transport him to Uncle Buford.  
  
Molly activated her collar and Otto disappeared. Kyra wraps a bandage around Jesse's wound.  
  
Linda (worried) What are we going to do?  
  
Vicki (worried) Yeah.  
  
Jesse (pondering) They know we are still out here. They would of reported it to Storm by now.  
  
Storm (voice only, bullhorn) Road Rovers, this is Zachary Storm. I know there are more of you out there.  
  
Surrender or your friends will perish. I'm giving you 15 minutes.  
  
Jem (worried) What are we going to do?  
  
Jesse (stern) We got to bust them out.  
  
Vicki (blunt) Who died and made you leader, pup?  
  
Jesse (stern) I don't hear you coming up with any ideas.  
  
Vicki (stern) Why don't you teleport to where they are and find them.  
  
Jesse (stern) I need to know where they are to teleport to their location.  
  
Molly (blunt) If Otto wasn't damaged, we can sneak into the place.  
  
Kyra (suggesting) What about Starlight?  
  
Jesse & Jem (confused) Starlight?  
  
Kyra (blunt) Starlight is a horse with the same abilities as Otto.  
  
Jesse (impressed) Cool.  
  
Misty (blunt) I will send a telepathic message to her.  
  
Misty concentrates and moments later Starlight (in her sapien form) and Catman (in his panther-sapien form) are teleported into the scene.  
  
Linda (confused) Catman? Why are you here?  
  
Catman (blunt) I was with Starlight when she got the message from Misty.  
  
Kyra (blunt) Starlight, can you do a scan and try to locate the others.  
  
Starlight (blunt) Scanning . . . I can't detect the collars of Sam, Roger, Ben and Abby but I do detect the tracers that on the Lone Dog team's dog tags.  
  
Jem (blunt) Can you teleport us there?  
  
Starlight (blunt) Will do.  
  
Setting: Brig There are four guards posted at the brig. There is a loud BOOM!! The guards are startled at the noise. They turn around and see Jesse, Jem, Vicki, Linda, Misty, Molly, Kyra, Catman and Starlight.  
  
Jesse (smug) Beware of Road Rovers.  
  
The guards point their weapons at them. Molly runs and quickly steals the weapons and runs back. Jesse takes one of the rifles and smashes the control panel with the bunt end of the rifle. The force field on the cages disappears. He and the others point the weapons at the soldiers.  
  
Chase (excited) We're free.  
  
Jem (smug to Rebel) And you thought you'll be saving our tails.  
  
Rebel (shocked) How did you know that?  
  
Jem (giggling) Mind reading is my power.  
  
Tasha (impressed) Cool power.  
  
Everyone exits the cages. Catman waves his paw and Ben and Abby become dry.  
  
Ben (blunt) Kyra, Jem, Abby, Linda, stay here with Amos and Hannah. Starlight contact Mission Control. Catman, Lone Dog team find the missiles and disable them. The rest of us will go after Storm.  
  
The Lone Dog team and Catman leave the room, Misty looks into one of the soldiers' eyes.  
  
Misty (blunt) Give us our collars.  
  
Soldier (blank, in trance) I obey.  
  
The soldier leaves and comes back with the four collars. Ben, Sam, Roger and Abby put them on. Misty looks at the soldiers again.  
  
Misty (blunt) Take us to Storm.  
  
Soldiers (blank, in trance) I obey.  
  
Setting: Control Room The solders lead Ben, Jesse, Starlight, Vicki, Misty, Sam and Roger to the control room. Storm is making several commands. Then he sees the Rovers.  
  
Storm (yelling) Get them!!!!  
  
All the soldiers in the room up and fire their weapons at the Rovers. Everyone runs out of the control. The Rover fire their own weapons back at them.  
  
Roger (slightly annoyed) You know, I am getting tried of dealing with Storm's soldiers.  
  
Jesse (slightly annoyed) Me too.  
  
Starlight (blunt) I'll get something that will solve our problems.  
  
Starlight waves her hand and Muzzle appears. He slightly confused at first. When he sees Storm's soldiers, he starts growling.  
  
Samantha (smiling) Play time, Muzzle.  
  
Roger and Vicki loosen Muzzle's restraints.  
  
Roger (excited) Let Muzzle 'em  
  
Muzzle is released and he attacks the soldiers. Screaming and yelling is heard.  
  
Jesse (disgusted) Disgusting.  
  
Misty (disgusted) Ewwww!!!!  
  
When everything is destroyed, Muzzle lies on his back and burps. Everyone enters the control again. Storm is on the floor, injured from Muzzle's attack.  
  
Ben (stern) Captain Storm, you are under arrest.  
  
Setting: Road Rover Headquarters (Briefing Room) Master is praising the Rovers.  
  
Master (praising) You did very well, Rovers. Jesse and Jem, you are welcome to join the Road Rovers.  
  
They both look at their older sibling. They smile and nod.  
  
Jesse and Jem (smiling) We accept.  
  
Master (blunt) Since you two work well with the Collie Squadron, I am assigning you to work with them. You can return to your home. You will be called again to serve.  
  
Rebel (shouting): To the power of the pack!  
  
All the Rovers howl in unison.  
  
The End 


End file.
